


When the ball drops

by Bucky_Loki_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, New Years, One Big Happy Family, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Loki_Girl/pseuds/Bucky_Loki_Girl
Summary: New Years party with the Avengers. One-shot that can be paired with my Bucky Prompt Series but it doesn't have to. Happy New Years lovelies!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone, hence why its so why is so short. Also i apologize for not updating the prompt series, haven't had any big creative breakthroughs recently. Thanks for reading and enjoy Lovelies.

Tony Stark had to throw a party to ring in 2017, because why the hell not. Luckily, he listened to everyone's request of Avengers and close people only. Thor and Loki had left a couple days ago to help set up and partake in the festivities they were having in Asgard. Yes, Asgard celebrates the Midgardian New Year and I'm not entirely sure why. Tony invited Pepper, and surprisingly she came and is talking with him. I have a feeling that their New Years resolution is to work things out between them, could be wrong. Steve invited Sharon and they're hanging out together. Sam is chilling out with Bruce, Wanda, and Vision by the bar. Clint and Natasha went to the farm to celebrate with Clint's family. Bucky and I were curled up on the couch, just enjoying time together. Things had gotten hectic recently and tonight was everyone's night to relax and have fun. Tony had music blasting through the speakers and was constantly doing rounds, making sure no one was falling asleep. He had made it his mission to make sure everyone stayed awake for the big ball drop, which could be seen from the tower. Time flew by and before we knew it, the countdown had begun.

**10...**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**6...**

Bucky pulled me closer to him, looking deep into my eyes as the last seconds closed the year.

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

Bucky leaned in for a kiss which I happily returned. The kiss lasted for about a full minute as the sound of cheering came from our friends and from the massive crowd outside on the streets. Fireworks lit up the night sky, only encouraging people to continue their cheering. We finally pulled apart, smiling at each other. 

"Happy 2017 (Y/N)," Bucky said as his hand ran through my hair.

"Happy new year to you too James. I'm glas I got to celebrate it with you." He leaned in for another kiss.

"Don't get all nasty on my couch you two," Tony yelled from across the room, where he had his arm around Pepper's waist. Steve and Sharon were no where to be seen, and I assumed that they had the same idea that me and Bucky have. The two of us got off the couch, hand in hand, and turned to the others.

"We weren't Tony so call your tits," I replied to him. "Happy new year everyone. Have a good night." Bucky sent everyone off with the same remark as we left the room, heading to the floor we shared with Steve.

"What do you say about trult bringing in the new year with a bang?" Bucky asked as we exited the elevator. The sound of moaning reached our ears as we walked by Steve's room.

"Seems like they already beat us to it, but I know we can last longer than them. What do you say Sergeant?" Bucky grinned and picked me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Damn straight Doll," he said as he opend the door to our room. Needless to say, we truly celebrated the new year with a bang...or several.


End file.
